Tram Studio: First Line
History They made the Horror Tram from Goosebumps but they wanted more. The company made a vote between this. A worker said that they can make another Studio Tour with screens and 3D. They started building it in June 9 2015 and finished in October 20 2015. They also start to build the other line. Queue On the first line, there will be photos of Jake's Mom and Dad. A BMO animatronic says that Finn and Jake are ready for you. Princess Bubblegum also says that the tour will be a success. Then you move to the other room. It will show jungle vains on the ceiling and creature sounds. A animatronic monkey swings around a handle of the side wall. A traveler guide says that the jungle can be a little crazy. The final room you will be in is the San Andreas. The news will show the destruction and the lives of people. A broken wall will move down and up. A rock prop will be seen on a dead dummy prop. You will get on the tram after that. The 3D glasses will on the front seat of you. Tour A guide will be talking on the tour about the screens and the 3D effect screens. The tour guide will show a old video about the first screens and the first 3D movie. When it ended, the tour guide said about cartoons and animations. He/She talks about cartoons such as Spongebob, My Little Pony, Transformers, Fairy Odd Parents, Clarence, We Bare Bears, Star vs Forces of Evil, and Phineas and Ferb. The tour guide talks about another cartoon called Adventure Time. The tour guide will show a sneak peek of a new episode or just a short of it. When it ended, the tour guide stops on a Stage Backlot. The Lich King appears of the TV. He says that the Land of Ooo will get destroyed into tiny bits. He says about Finn and Jake. Also Princess Bubblegum. He says you can't stop him, laughing. The video fades. The tour guide says to get your 3D glasses. The tram gets in the Stage. The back door closes and the front door. The tour guide says to put on the 3D glasses. The screen begins. Adventure Time 3D The tram gets into the Land of Ooo. The tram falls down a hill. Finn and Jake will be seen in seperated sides. Finn tells you to get to the Candy Kingdom. Finn jumps on Jake and it speeds up. The tram stops with banana guards blocking them. They strike their spears at the tram. Finn and Jake tells them they are heroes. The banana guards let them go. The tram bumps into candy people. Princess Bubblegum comes down with Lady. She tells the heroes that The Lich is coming. The Lich breaks a wall from the Candy Palace. He tells the riders that they will get the tram into destruction. Finn, Jake, Bubblegum get on Lady and fly away from the Candy Kingdom. The Lich pulls the tram up and flies. Finn tells you to hold on. The tram speeds up and gets through the Ice Kingdom and Fire Kingdom. The Lich scares the heroes and fall into a hole. The tram falls down aside with them. The tram crashes to the ground. The Lich fires up a green fireball. Finn fights with The Lich. The Lich punches Finn to the ground. The Lich makes his fire portal. Jake pulls up the tram but The Lich throws a green fireball, making Jake drop to the ground. The Lich laughs. Finn scares The Lich and he screams. Then Jake punched him in the portal making the portal explode. Bubblegum tells Finn and Jake to get on Lady. Lady flies up to the outside with the tram flying with them. The fire flies up on the two sides of the tram. The tram gets up to the sky with the fire burning up to it. The tram crashes to the ground. The heroes wave you goodbye and flies away with Lady. The scene ends. Tour The tour guide tells you that a special message is coming from an explorer called Alex. Alex comes out. He talks about a jungle called WaZoomBa. He tells about legends of toxic predators and animals. A roar will be heard. Alex tells the riders that the animals are coming. The message ends. A jungle backlot can be seen. Some jungle props come out afterwards. The tour guide says that Alex is going to take us in a wild 3D and 360 ride. The tram gets in. Some monkey sounds will be heard when the dramatic jungle music ends. The tour guide tells you to put on your 3D glasses. The Jungle 360 Alex comes out on a jungle jeep. "Lets go! Hold on the handles everyone!" The tram speeds up with wild tigers chasing. A tiger jumps right over the tram but the tram moves aside, making the tiger fall down. Fog effect blasts at the tram. Alex gets to the back of the jeep. He takes out a portable machine gun. A green snake slithers at a tree. The jeep speeds down. The tram also. The snake hiss at the tram but Alex shoots the snake, making it die. The jeeps turns on suspiciously. Alex tries to hold on the wheel. A huge ape comes out of the trees. The tram gets hit by the fist of the ape. Alex changed his mind to take the wheel and lets it go. The jeep falls down from the cliff. The tram falls down with it. A huge bird pecks at the top of the tram. A bird squats at the riders. Alex shoots the bird. A waterfall appears from the clouds. A big crocadile jumps up on the jeep Alex holds on a tree. He thinks about an idea for saving the tram. He gets a rope and ties the tram to it. The croc opens its mouth, ready to chew the tram but the rope hangs the tram. Then the tram slings backwards with Alex on the left side of the tram bar. The tram lands safely on a jungle station. Alex tells the riders that it was great. A monkey jumps onto Alex and it ends with Alex running away, screaming. Tour The tour guide says that the screen effect and the movement is part of the King Kong at Universal. It shows a person. The person is the creator of that ride. He tells and shows about how he wanted it on screen. He also takes out a adventure hat. He gets a rope and swings it at somewhere. He laughed when he got a wild tiger plushie. The tour guide finishes the video. The tour guide talks about a fault near this backlot. He/She got a message from Ray (Dwayne Johnson). He comes out in a helicopter. He tells the riders that there is a large earthquake in California. He says that this theme park is going to be destroyed also. Ray says that he will be with you....in the ride. The message ends. The tour guide gets in a destroyed backlot. The tram gets in. The tour guide tells you that to put on the 3D glasses. The scene begins. San Andreas The tram gets in a California. Everything feels normal until a strong earthquake starts. The tram moves sideaways. The tram then speeds through the city. A debris falls onto the ground with the building's letters crashing to the tram, making 3D effect. Some people try to dodge the tram. A pool onto a hotel falls down to the tram, making water effect. Ray in a helicopter tells you to speed up. The tram speeds up with fog effect. The tram gets near a the Golden Gate Bridge. A man looks at you saying that this is really scary for me until a cargo crashes him, making fog effect. The tram moves to the side of the bridge. The tsunami gets closer to the tram and the bridge with Ray telling you to hold on. He flies away to the city. The tsunami washes the tram down to the water. A fault comes out, making the tram get into it. The tram swims around until Ray gets you on the helicopter rope. The tram gets out of the water and lands it to the land. Ray gets out of the helicopter and says that you are safe....for now. The theme park ride system crashes to the tram, making the ride end. Tour The tour guide says that it was awesome. He/She talks about the San Andreas fault. He/She tells everyone that it was a pleasure to take everyone on a tour. The tour guide puts some happy music like Shake it Off, Sorry, Give me Everything, Runaway, or International Love. You will get out of the tram when the tour guide opens the side doors After Tour You can go to the restrooms. You can get a snack if you are hungry. There is a coin-making machine based on the tours. You can get a Finn Coin, Jake Coin, Tram in the ride Coin. For the Jungle one, you can get a Alex Explorer Coin, Wild Animals Coin, and Jungle Tram Coin. For the San Andreas one, you can get a Ray Coin, San Andreas Fault Coin, Tram in San Andreas Coin, and a Tsunami Coin.